Meinem geliebten Bruder
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: After Gilbert found the little boy, he swore that he would take care of him. Gilbert and Little Ludwig fic. Human names used. [Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.]
1. Chapter 1

**Yaho! I hope you Hetalia fans will have a wonderful weekend! I know I will ^^ and therefor I'll share some Prussia & Little Germany shots, I adore the brother-love relationship between Gilbert and Ludwig~~ nyaaa soooo cuuuutteeee .3.**

**Anyhow, I won't stay any longer on for this, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**~Meinem Geliebten Bruder~**_

"_**I'll take responsibility of this child!"**_

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt had yet to decide maybe what will become the biggest loop in his life.

In his lap sleeps a _golden egg_.

His ruby red eyes looked over the boy's small body, watching how the small chest rose up and down in steady and neat in-and exhales. The little boy's head were gently placed in the hook of his left arm.

"What will you do, Gilbert?" a man with dark brown hair and elegant clothes asked him, also looking down to the sleeping child.

"Dunno…" murmured Gilbert in answer.

"I can ask Elizab–"

"Rod, no. Elizabetha have enough with Feli."

Roderich took a moment, thinking if he should say something to his cousin to convince him to let go of the child.

"How about the orphanage?" he then suggested, crossing his left leg over the right, arms folded together as he looked at Gilbert.

Except for the crackle from the fireplace the room were silent. Gilbert kept on roaming over the boy, pondering why he was out in the woods, clad only in some rags to clothes. The hold around the child tightened slightly. "How can you leave a child alone?" he hissed out, his teeth gritted hard. "It's sickening me."

"Gilbert…" Roderich's face softened as he saw how mature his usually childish and very _immature _cousin at the moment. It was such a rare moment that he wished Feliciano were here to make a drawing of it.

Once again they sat in silence, the fireplace's flames casting shadows over the white walls.

"I think Feliciano would be happy to have a playmate,"

"I told you–"

"Let me finish." Gilbert snapped his mouth shut as he stared at the slight irriatated Roderich adjust the glasses of his. "If you think it's sickening you to leave a child by itself, why don't take care of it?"

If Gilbert had have beer or some other alcoholic liquid it for sure would've been in Roderich's face. "T–Take care of a child? _Me?!_"

"As long as you don't think you leave him to the orphanage."

Gilbert felt once again how the blood drained from his face. He looked down to the child. Seeing how comfortable and happy face the boy makes he came to a fast conclusion. "Rod."

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Can you get adoption-paper?"

"So you have decided?"

"Yes. I will take responsibility of this child."

* * *

**End of chapter/shot 1! (: **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Or maybe loved it? XD**

_***Meinem Geliebten Bruder = My Belived Brother**_

**I'll be updating the next chapter/shot tomorrow!**

**Please review, fav and alert! ^^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yalo! As I said, new chapter today is served! ^^ Bon apatité! **

**Please enjoy! (:**

* * *

_**~Meinem Geliebten Bruder~**_

"_**Ludwig Beilschmidt, little brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt."**_

* * *

The first two days after Gilbert had adopted the boy went smoothly. The boy had woken up the next day, mostly confused on where he was. Gilbert explained how he had found him in the forest, almost frozen to death.

"_Do you have any parents?" _he had asked, the boy had only shaken his head 'no'. Saying he don't remember having anything from his past made the light haired man fury his brows together – _had someone maybe hit him?_ – was his first thought, but as he had felt over the back of the boy's head and found no bulp, he could relax.

"So you really don't remember your parents?"

The boy shook his head, his blue eyes looking rather dull as he did. Gilbert rubbed his face.

"How about your name?"

"Don't remember." Gilbert rose an eyebrow.

For the past days he thought that this little boy had a name, but apparently it proved him wrong. "You don't remember much, huh?" he whispered, his eyes closing at the same time.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" one ruby red iris took in the puzzled look on the boy's face.

"Go on."

"Why did you take me in? You could have just leaved me there. But why didn't you?"

Gilbert's lips twitched. "Well," the boy rose a brow. "A man can't leave a child by itself."

"Is that your honest answer?" the albino man were starting to wonder if this boy actually is a kid, by the mean on how he speaks.

"For being a lad you speak alot."

"I am not a lad."

"Whatever you say, _lad~_." Gilbert chuckled as the boy pouted, cheeks painted with a light pink dots. Gripping the glass of amber golden drink he chugged down half of it in one go.

"How come you wanted to adopt me?"

Gilbert highly starts to doubt if this kid really is 5. "Orphanage just wouldn't be worth your life, its better living here."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you get better clothes, good meals and more freedom." He explained, trying to come up with more stuff that would be better living with him than in some old hovel.

Silence erupted after he was done talking. It was a little awkward as the old grandfather clock's ticking were the only thing filling the room.

'_I can't go around and call him lad, he must've a real name._' while Gilbert were in deep thoughts, the boy started to look around in the room, finding some really fascinating drawings. '_But what should I call him? Gilman… nah, too obvious. Lad… Lud…Ludwig?_' suddenly it was as if a firework shot him up to the sky. "Ludwig! That's it!" he exclaimed, pointing at the boy who had jumped in surprise.

"W-What is?"

"Your name. Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Gilbert snapped his fingers, liking the ring to the two names. "Am I awesome, or am I awesome! _Kesesesese!"_

_Ludwig _stared at Gilbert with wide eyes.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, little brother of Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert grinned towards Ludwig who still stare at him with huge blue eyes. Wiping the tear away from his left eye he watched Ludwig with a gentle expression.

"Better than Gilman." Murmured Ludwig, hiding the small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ please wait for the next update!**

**Please review, fav and alert! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
